Una misión especial para Levi
by JenZi07
Summary: Después de perder a sus compañeros, Levi decide seguir a Erwin Smith. Pero lo que no esperaba es que Erwin le tuviera una misión que completar antes de poder pertenecer a la Legión de Reconocimiento.


—A pesar de que ya han pasado un par de días desde la exploración, los oficiales han decidido ponerte bajo arresto. Tus cargos son por intento de asesinato al comandante Erwin Smith, y traición al cuerpo de reconocimiento junto a Lovob. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

Levi permaneció en silencio, sometido en la posición que lo mantenía Mike frente a Darius Zackly, Dot Pixis, los comandantes del ejército de las murallas y algunos reclutas.

De rodillas y con el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo negó una vez de un lado a otro.

—Bien, sin embargo, Erwin tiene algo que proponerte.

Zackly le dio la palabra a Erwin Smith.

Levi veía el calzado del comandante mientras se paseaba frente a él. Esperaba lo peor, incluso, que se retractara de haberle perdonado la vida. Pero sinceramente, poco le importaba, cualquier cosa sería más fácil de llevar que el peso de saber que las personas más cercanas a él murieron por su culpa.

—Tu misión será sencilla, pan comido me arriesgo a decir —Erwin se puso en cuclillas hasta encontrarse con la mirada deplorable de Levi—. Pero, si no lo cumples... quedarás en manos de Zackly.

Levi lo miraba fijamente, podía percibir la seriedad en su tono de voz. ¿Qué clase de misión suicida le esperaba? Salir de las murallas, a pie, solo, y regresar con la cabeza de 10 titanes?

—¿Por qué no me matan y ya? Se ahorrarían todo este innecesario show —gruñón entre dientes.

Erwin se acercó un poco más a su rostro, tanto que las siguientes palabras que salieran de su boca únicamente fueran percibidas por Levi.

—Escucha, tienes mucho potencial, y es algo que no puedo dejar pasar. Pero antes de entregarte toda mi confianza, necesitas demostrar que harás todo lo que yo te diga, no importa qué tan complicado sea o si atenta contra tu vida. Además, si mueres, no va a ser en mis manos.

El salón se mantenía en silencio. Todos en la ansiosa espera de conocer lo que el comandante tenía que decir al nuevo recluta, aquel que estuvo a punto de traicionarlo.

Erwin se puso de pie con las manos detrás de su espalda. Barrió con la mirada todo el interior y a todos los presentes, por último, clavando la mirada en cierta persona con anteojos y claramente interesada por saber el verdadero motivo de la reunión.

—Tú misión, Levi... Es hacer que Hanji Zoe tome un baño, y eso incluye que use jabón.

La gente comenzó a murmurar, algunos estallaron en carcajadas, y otros, como Darius Zackly parecían ofendidos y furiosos.

El rostro de Hanji era de entender. Estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza, y al mismo tiempo de recelo con su comandante. ¡¿Acaso escuchó bien?! La risa floja de Levi ayudó a que recuperará su cordura y evitara correr en dirección a Erwin y le plantara el puño en su cara.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Se trata de una broma? Porque no es nada graciosa.

—¡Cierto, Erwin! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Intervino Hanji, dando un golpe al estrado con ambas palmas de las manos—. ¡¿Quién te da derecho de decidir por mí y mi higiene personal?!

Ella es, pensó Levi.

—Hanji, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

Hanji se quedó con la palabra en la boca, con el ceño fruncido y apuntando con el dedo hacia él.

—Bueno... E-Estabamos en u-una expedición y...

—Qué asco —Interrumpió Levi, después de tronar los dientes.

—¡Tú vienes de abajo, de la mugre, no tienes derecho decir eso!

—Podré vivir rodeado de mierda, pero yo si me baño

—¡Hay cosas más importantes que bañarse! —El nivel de enojo de Hanji subía cada vez más.

—Preferiría dormir abrazado a un titán que tener que acercarme a olerte, cuatro ojos.

—¡Yo preferiría besar a Pixis que tener a dejarme tocar por alguien tan enano como tú! —Pixis la miró con furia.

¡Bingo! El cambio repentino en el rostro de Levi le dio a entender a Hanji que le había dado justo en su talón de Aquiles. Entonces ella comenzó a reír y a gritar _enano_ continuamente, mientras Levi le respondía _cuatro ojos de mierda._

—¡Es suficiente! —Tuvo que interponerse Erwin tras el caos que esos dos estaban creando—. Hanji, si dices que bañarte no te cuesta nada entonces hazlo, demuestra que puedes. Y Levi, dices que puedes con todo ¿no es así? Entonces convence a Hanji, esa es tu misión, no hay vuelta atrás. Es todo lo que diré.

—Bien, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

Levi se levantó y sacudió su ropa, quitando cualquier partícula de suciedad, cuando por fin Mike lo liberó.

Pero, para cuando se dio cuenta, Hanji ya no estaba en la sala. Había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos y sin que nadie la notara.

Levi resopló con fastidio.

Mike se acercó a él.

—Recuerdo que una vez me pusieron esa misión por una apuesta. Terminé durmiendo una semana a la intemperie, fue más fácil lidiar con eso que convencer a Hanji de bañarse.

Tal vez, habló demasiado rápido. Se preguntaba si Erwin preferiría la misión de traer 10 cabezas de titanes. Sin duda, eso sería más sencillo


End file.
